


白嫖计划  PWP

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 总裁錘x学霸基一个关于想白嫖的人的故事ooc算我的，请愉快吃肉





	白嫖计划  PWP

Loki·Laufeyson，Asgard大学最优秀的学生之一，最近刚刚做完了一个课题，现在正处于无所事事的状态中。

Loki在所有人眼中都是一个乖孩子好学生的形象，他待人彬彬有礼，虽然不苟言笑，但他那张俊美的脸足以让无数少女疯狂。

可是他们不知道，在这个优等生的心中一直有个想法——白嫖，就是约炮。

最初有这个想法的时候Loki自己都被吓了一跳，可是他已经成年了，已经成年很久了，身边的朋友也都成年了，所以当他们知道自己还是个处的时候几乎都震惊了，Tony甚至还流露出了一种可怜他的眼神。Loki想不能再这样下去了，他要有些改变。

他曾经想过要下载什么交友软件，社交软件，但是想想近几年看到的新闻网络真是一个可怕的东西，一个60岁的老人都能是你的初恋小女友，谁知道你约出来的是什么，再说了你怎么知道他们有没有病有没有什么特殊的癖好，所以这个选项第一个就从Loki的选项单上被划去。

现在找一个男朋友太困难了，如果你是抱着上床的目的去找一个男朋友那多过分啊，不行不行。

去酒吧？  
这个想法跳进了Loki的脑袋，没错，去酒吧。  
大家都是抱着找炮友的心态去的，如果被拒绝了也无所谓，最主要的是自己还能亲眼看着人来确定是不是自己想要的。完美的计划。  
Loki在手机上找到了自己的群组，找到了那群兄弟，“这周五晚上Midgard酒吧见”

当然，期待的时候时间总是过得很慢，熬过了漫长的星期三和星期四，经历了一个兴奋的上午，终于这周的课程完了。Loki站在自己的衣柜前面，打量着自己的衣服，他不知道该穿什么，穿西装进酒吧太正式了，穿平时妈妈给自己买的又显得太幼稚了，在思想斗争结束后他终于决定了穿什么——一套看起来没那么正式的西装。  
“就这样吧” 他看着镜子里的自己叹了一口气。

Midgard是约城著名的酒吧一条街上的一颗明珠，许多外地来的游客都会选择在夜晚来这里喝一杯，体验一下属于约城的独特风情。  
Thor这次是出差来这边的，今天上午刚好签了合约现在放松一下完全没问题，他在嘉城那边就听过约城Midgard的名字，网络上电视上都有对这家酒吧的介绍，他脱了西装外套拿在手里，慢慢地走在河边。6月的约城没有像嘉城那边一样热，河面上吹来的风还带着一丝青草的气息，天色已经暗下来了，著名的酒吧一条街已经亮起来了。霓虹灯闪烁着的倒影在水面上浮动，川流不息的车辆的灯倒映在水里就是天上的忽明忽暗的繁星，Thor慢慢走着，感受这难得的悠闲时光。  
虽然时间还早，但Midgard的门前已经停了很多车，Thor走进酒吧到吧台前，找服务生要了一杯约城的特产酒然后坐在那里慢慢品味。

Loki 8点在酒吧门口等他的朋友们，Tony在八点半的时候“准时”来到了这里。  
“8点？你是瞎了还是看不清时间了？”Loki黑着脸站在酒吧门口，就像门神一样。  
“哎呀，堵车堵车，今晚上我请你喝酒就是了嘛。”  
Natasha一手挽上Loki的脖子把他拉下来在耳边悄悄问他，你今晚出来不只是喝酒这么简单吧，好学生可是从来不会来这些地方的哦。  
Loki打掉了Nat的手拍了拍自己的肩膀，理了理衬衫的领子，“体验生活，懂吗”

Thor是看着Loki和他的朋友们进来的，当然，现在他不知道Loki的名字，他只觉得那个黑头发的年轻人真好看。

一群人在之前预定好的卡座里面坐下，9点一过酒吧里人就多了起来，剩下的人也陆陆续续地来，他们开始玩游戏。Tony提议的国王游戏迅速活跃起了气氛，第一轮是Nat被要求去舞池中间跳一段热舞，第二轮是要求Clint喝完一瓶酒，第三轮终于轮到Loki了，说实话所有人都挺期待惩罚Loki的。Tony本来在想要让他干什么，但是一抬头就看到吧台那边的Thor，坏主意瞬间就充满了他的脑子。  
“Loki，看到吧台那边的那个金发没，你过去，告诉他今晚上在隔壁酒店3025号房等他。”说完嘴角还挂着邪恶的微笑看着Loki，他怎么会不知道Loki想干什么，既然如此我就帮帮你。  
愿赌服输，Loki走过去找到了那个金发男人，“先生？”  
“嗯？” Thor本来在喝第5杯特产酒，结果旁边一个清冷好听的声音传过来，回头一看是那个好看的黑发少年，“有什么事吗？”  
Loki吸了一口气，他不得不承认，这个男人真的很好看，蔚蓝的眼，金黄的发，健壮的体格，特别是此时他的衬衫扣子解开了上面两颗，他侧过身来刚好能看到他的锁骨，看来Tony的眼光还不错嘛，“今天晚上隔壁那个大酒店，3025号房，我等你。”他刚想转身走，似乎想起什么来，“我已经成年很久了。”  
Thor没想到居然会是这个少年先找到自己，他不是一个什么传统的人，既然有这么好看的人来邀请自己那么自己就接受这份馈赠了。  
Loki在快11点的时候就走了，拿着Tony给的房卡。Thor在看到他走后又等了一下才离开酒吧。

直到进到房间为止Loki都在想，我等下要干什么？这么容易就约到了吗？那个人会来吧？我要不要去买套？我难道是被压的那个？我是不是该先洗澡？会不会很痛？会不会流血？我明天该怎么说？明早上我起不来该怎么办？不行我一定要比他先起来。  
一系列的问题充斥着他的大脑，他还是决定先去洗个澡冷静一下。当他洗完澡，头上搭着毛巾穿着睡衣坐在床上想这些问题的时候房间门被敲响了，Thor果然来了。  
Thor看着Loki睡衣敞开的胸口笑了，Loki赶紧把衣服拉好，“你…你先去洗澡吧……”然后转身走进了房间。Thor看见了他微红的耳尖，心情颇好地走进了浴室。

 

Loki坐在床上，他开始紧张了。  
我是谁？我在哪？我为什么要约他出来？他怎么比我还高？现在逃跑？万一我走到门口他刚好出来怎么办？我就不该约什么炮，Fxxk  
Loki的焦虑值直线上升，他现在身上只穿了一件丝质睡衣，还是敞开胸口的那种，他像是寻找依靠一样抓起了身后的枕头抱在胸前。可是坐在床上不动还好，这一转头就出事了。这家酒店的浴室的玻璃是半透明式的，虽然看不见里面是什么样的，但是里面的人的体型和动作能看得一清二楚，里面那个男人的身材透过这模糊的玻璃简直要让Loki流鼻血了，Loki就这么目不转睛地看着浴室看发呆了，直到Thor从浴室里面出来，他就看到那个黑发青年坐在床上抱着枕头看着自己发呆。  
“你看什么看发呆了？”男人勾起嘴角微微笑着  
“不是，没有，我没看你”  
“你在看我啊”男人甚至还低笑出了声  
Loki察觉到了自己的失态赶紧把脸别到另一边去。

“你不会是第一次吧。”Thor欺身上前去咬住Loki的耳朵，然后用舌头轻轻地舔舐他的耳尖。  
“不是，你才是第一次……”  
“噢，不是第一次那你可真敏感啊…”Thor一边和他咬耳朵一边用手在Loki的背部上下游走，感受这个年轻人身体的颤抖。  
Thor的手先在他的背部摩挲，这个人的皮肤很好，光洁的背部摸起来手感很好，但是大手不仅仅满足于背部的游走，渐渐有往下的趋势，大手掠过屁股的时候，感受到了男人动作的Loki像是受了惊吓的小动物一样整个身体抖了一下，他强制让自己的身体镇静下来但是他惊慌的眼神却被Thor捕捉到了，Thor觉得越来越有意思了，调戏自己的床伴从来不是他的习惯，可他就是忍不住去逗弄这个年轻人，明明是第一次出来约却非要装作很成熟的样子，他微红的耳尖和发烫的脸极大地激发Thor恶作剧的心。  
他用一只手托住Loki，让他慢慢在床上躺平，然后另外一只手就在Loki的前胸上摸索，摸到乳头的时候就用粗糙的指腹在上面摩擦，Loki用牙齿紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出什么“奇怪”的声音，但是那只手的主人并不想让Loki这么好过，手指瞬间开始搓揉那颗已经挺立的乳头，同时男人含住了另一边的乳头，粗糙的舌苔在周围打转，低低的呻吟止不住地从黑发青年的嘴里传出，这太疯狂了，Loki从来没有过这样的体验。  
Thor把托住Loki后背的那只手抽出来，伸向了下面，粗糙的手掌轻轻撸动这半挺的阴茎，带有书写茧的指腹还会时不时的掠过马眼，年轻的身体又会因为这个动作而震颤，Thor抬起头欣赏Loki迷糊的表情，但是当手指接触到那圈褶皱的时候年轻人像是鲤鱼打挺一般突然直起了身体，“我…我…我还没洗澡，我先去洗个澡！”说完Loki就不管Thor猛地冲进了浴室打开了淋浴。

冲进浴室的Loki在水流的冲击下慢慢平复着自己的呼吸，刚才，那个人是要把手伸进去吗？那样不会很痛吗？做爱都要这样吗？我刚才反应是不是太大了？等下还要继续吗？我要不要告诉他不做了？Loki闭着眼睛站在花洒下面思考这些问题，根本没有听到浴室门被打开的声音，就在他还在思考这些问题的时候突然被一股大力推到浴室的玻璃墙上，“Thor，我的名字，等下不要叫错了。”  
“你，你干什么！”  
“不是你约我出来的吗，你说呢”  
Loki突然转过头用一种自己绝对不会用的可怜兮兮的表情看着身后高大的金发男人，“我现在说不做了行吗”  
Thor在吻上Loki之前低声告诉年轻人，“of course not”

淋浴还开着，温热的水就喷洒在两个人身上，Thor搓揉着Loki依然挺立的乳头，慢慢地又往下开始安抚他的阴茎，就在他感觉Loki的身体已经软下来的时候突然把他的两只手抓起来用一只手按在墙上，另一只手摸向了后面的小穴。  
Loki后面是粉红色的，小穴像是渴求着什么一样一开一合的，“你，你别…啊……”Thor的手指慢慢地伸入里面，温热的肠肉瞬间包裹了侵入的异物，手指的主人感受到了这具身体的热情开始慢慢地抽动，“啊…慢…慢点……”  
“你不是说自己不是第一次吗，这么敏感？嗯？”在说话的同时第二根手指伸入了甬道中。  
“我…我不是……”  
“难道你之前都是直接进去的吗？”Thor将头压到Loki的耳朵旁边给他说悄悄话。  
“不，不是……我……是……第一……啊！”得到了满意的回答Thor将第三根手指插入了其中。三只手指在里面缓缓地搅动，身体逐渐由僵硬变得柔软，在指腹掠过某一点时年轻人的呻吟突然变了调，Thor会心地每次都用手指照顾那里，“啊…啊…深……深一点……”  
体会到了情欲的快乐的Loki已经顾不上之前的那些痛不痛，会不会流血的问题了，他只觉得现在身体里面仿佛是有一把火，从下面一直燃烧到了全身，他自己控制不了，他需要这个男人的帮助。

Thor觉得这已经够了，他把自己硬得不行的阴茎抵在Loki的屁股上，就着这温热的水在他的屁股上摩擦。  
身后突然被一个又硬又烫的东西抵住，都是男人Loki怎么会不知道那是什么，他的身体主动地，渴求地向后靠去。感受到了身前黑发男子难得的主动，Thor将圆润的冠头抵在小穴口打转，然后慢慢地将龟头送了进去，“啊，嘶……”

他怎么那么大，好疼。  
即使有了那么久的扩张，可毕竟是第一次，再说Thor也舍不得让他受伤，他早就松开了Loki的手，现在他两只手都放在Loki的腰部，慢慢地将自己的硕大往里面送，送入三分之二的时候Thor就停下来了，他握住Loki的腰部缓缓地在里面动，再度僵硬的身体在浅浅的抽送下慢慢放松，年轻人甚至发出了低低的呻吟。Thor“体贴”地用龟头去照顾Loki身体的敏感点，“啊……啊……用，用点力……”  
Thor突然将上身压上Loki的上身在他耳边沉吟，  
“As you wish”  
然后腰部猛地一用力，退至穴口的龟头突然重重地顶入Loki的身体，尽根没入。然后在尖叫声中Loki射在了身前的玻璃墙上，这是今晚的第一次。

Thor插入后并没有急着大开大合的动，他整个人从后面贴上了Loki，双手环绕着Loki的腰部，感受这具身体的颤动。就在高潮过后，Thor突然抽出来，就Loki还迷糊的时候将他转过来面对着自己，大腿顶开Loki的双腿，然后托着他的屁股将他抱起来。突然的凌空让Loki本能地抱住了身前的男人，双手搂住了他的脖子，脚也环住了他的腰。男人抱住他走出了浴室，感受到了背后的柔软，“这应该是在床上吧”Loki想。  
Thor从前面抽了一个枕头过来垫在Loki的腰下面，现在整个穴口就暴露在Thor的视线下面。看着这个金发男人侵略性的眼神Loki咽了一下口水，可是他就是觉得Thor咬开避孕套，润滑液飞溅出来的样子帅炸了。

经历过一次高潮的甬道不再像第一次那样抗拒巨物的入侵，再加上润滑剂的助力，这次Thor没花费多大的力气就到了最里面。他开始缓缓地动，然后是九浅一深的插抽，但是食髓知味的年轻人怎么会满足这一点刺激，他抱住Thor的脖子，生理性的泪水让他看起来更加迷人，“你…快点……快点啊……”  
“你还想走吗？”  
“不，不走……不走了……你，快点……快点啊……”  
男人蔚蓝的眸子在黑暗中闪了一下，“等下别哭得太厉害”  
Loki还没反应过来到底是什么意思就被身上男人的大力插抽打乱了本来就乱的思绪。  
“啊……啊……” “啊……你……慢，慢点……” “啊……深，深一点……”  
“啊……啊…我……我快要……啊……”  
男人不管Loki呻吟的内容，插抽的速度越来越快，力度越来越大，整个房间里充斥了臀部拍打在一起的啪啪声和令人遐想连篇的水声。  
Loki已经第二次射出来了，可是Thor这次没有管顾他的高潮，继续大力插抽，在几十下的进出之后终于射出了今晚的第一次。

 

第二天  
Loki醒过来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，下面更是难受，虽说昨晚Thor没有射进去，事后也抱着他去浴室清洗了，但他还是觉得浑身不自在。他抓起旁边自己的衣服冲进浴室急急忙忙地冲了个澡，出来的时候Thor还没有醒，Loki迈着虚弱的步伐走出了房门。

Thor醒的时候外面已经阳光灿烂了，他好久都没有睡得这么舒服了。旁边的位置已经凉了，那个黑发年轻人已经离开很久了，他的眸子暗了暗。结果刚刚坐起来就看见了旁边桌子上放着的钱，他的脸已经黑了。自己一晚上才50美元？  
他拿起手机想让Fandral调查那个年轻人，结果发现自己连那个人的名字都不知道， Thor在心里冷笑，别再让我遇到你。

IPhone的手机铃声唤回了Thor的思绪，是Fandral，“你人在哪，我们这边要准备走了，迟到误机你自己掏钱包买票啊”

Loki回到家的时候没有惊动父母，他悄悄地进了自己的房间然后用被子蒙过头就睡着了，他醒过来的时候已经是晚上了，父母去过他们的二人周末了，Loki在冰箱里拿了几个布丁回房间，吃完就又睡过去了。

星期一上课的时候Tony看着Loki虚弱的样子坐到他旁边，“周五晚上过得怎么样啊”  
Loki不知道该怎么回答他，如果说舒服那天晚上是真的舒服，Thor把自己弄得真的很舒服，但是之后几天腰痛屁股痛也是真的难受。话说Thor那个样子也就是普通的白领，他技术那么好应该和不少的人在一起过吧，自己留在旁边的钱他应该能看到吧。

Loki为什么要给Thor留钱？因为Tony说一般事后第二天早上他都会给自己的床伴订一个room service，再说了那家酒店的room service可是在全国所有的酒店中排得上名号的，噢，因为那家酒店也是Stark家的产业。Loki不知道Thor喜欢吃什么，他也不好意思订room service让服务员进来看见两个男人赤身裸体躺在一起，所以他就给Thor留了早餐费，自己多么体贴啊。

不过Loki现在不用担心和损友们在一起的时候他们嘲笑自己是个小处男了，虽然是被上的那个。

时间过得很快，一个月后Loki的大学参加了一个每年都会举办的主题比赛，由嘉城的名牌大学主办，Asgard集团协办的一个比赛，优胜团队能推荐队员直接进入Asgard集团就业。先不说能不能进入Asgard集团工作，光是赢得这个比赛就是一种莫大的荣誉，所有人都跃跃欲试。

当一行人来到嘉城下榻的酒店，分配房间出现了问题，Steve和Bucky一间，Natasha和Banner一间，Tony要求和Jarvis老师一间，那么剩下来的就只要Loki一个人了。Loki想，一个人就一个人，我一个人睡一个大床，谁要和你们挤了。

晚上是自由活动时间，Loki在房间闷得实在无聊就去了酒店里的台球室。

一个月前Thor回到嘉城后就被Odin告知这次的主题比赛Thor是负责人，自己也到了该退休的年纪了，Thor以后肯定会接手家族产业，这次的比赛就让这个未来的掌门人自己选拔人才。  
这次大学生们入住的酒店也是Asgard集团名下的酒店，金宫。Thor这几天亲自在酒店驻守把关，今天是最后的入住日期了，忙完今天再休息一天，之后学生们比赛然后自己选人了。  
工作结束，Thor伸了个懒腰，Fandral打电话来说去打台球放松一下，还说这边有个大学生打球特别厉害。一进门他就听到了球室里的欢呼声，一个黑发男子斜坐在球桌上，听旁边的声音说这一杆如果进了就是5连，所有人都聚精会神地关注着他的动作，这一杆没有进，在周围的唏嘘声中黑发男子离开球桌走出包围的人群，拿出了自己的手机。

这个人不是那天的年轻人是谁？Thor走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

Loki本来一个人在打球，Tony发消息来说大家都要过来，让Loki在那边等着，当那个OK发出去之后他感觉有人在拍自己的肩膀，他回过头去，嗯？这个男人好像有点眼熟。  
就在Loki还在回想的时候Thor看清了他的脸一下子扣住他的后脑勺然后吻了下去。他想起来了，这是自己那天玩一夜情的那个男人，他怎么会在这里？？？

“Thor？”Loki在被吻之前喊出了那个名字。  
“你还记得我啊。”Thor狠狠的说，“你为什么走那么早？”  
Loki不敢看他眼睛，一方面是羞，一方面是心虚，他能感觉到来自上方Thor的视线，他感觉周围的空气开始变得干燥起来，他想还是转移话题比较好，Loki的目光开始向其他地方飘转，然后他装作很高兴地说，“哈，没想到在这里能遇到你啊，你吃晚饭了没？”  
Thor可不想跟他闲扯，他还没有说桌子上留的50美元的事情，他逮住Loki的下巴把他的头扳正过来，让自己能在他翠绿的眸子中看到只有自己一个人的映象，“我没吃饭，怎么，你要陪我吗？”

就在Loki想怎么拒绝他的时候他看到了走进门的Tony，他赶紧给Tony招手然后很惋惜地告诉Thor“对不起我朋友来了我得陪他们”  
Tony当然看见了那个逮住Loki 的人是谁，他当然也看到了那个人投过来“你敢让Loki陪你们？”的凶狠眼光。他赶紧摇手，“不用不用，我们可以自己玩，那边桌子还有一个，你们继续”，然后他就在Loki“我绝对要杀死你”的眼光中走开了。

Loki可以说是在绝望中被Thor搂走了，其实他现在有点害怕，因为他觉得Thor现在看起来很生气，但是他仔细想了想又觉得Thor并不能把自己怎么样，如果他想霸王硬上弓我至少还可以叫保安不是么。

Thor搂着Loki走过拐角之后猛地把他按在墙上然后狠狠咬住他的唇瓣，Loki吃痛地叫了一下，然后开始骂他，“你是狗吗，咬人不疼吗！”  
Thor嘴角勾了一下，“那你之前是被狗上了吗”  
“明明是我约的你好吗？”  
“那你觉得50美元一晚上的服务怎么样啊”  
说到钱Loki突然想到，这个人该不是觉得自己钱没给够，现在来找自己要钱吧？然后Loki从包里摸出了一张百元面值的钞票拍在Thor的胸上，“你是缺钱吗？给你！这下总够了吧！”  
Thor本来阴沉的脸变得更黑了，他拉住走开的Loki的手突然开始冷笑，“你这么走了怎么行，我还欠你价值100的服务呢”

Loki几乎是被Thor扛起来走的，他们走过大厅的时候Loki死命在他背上挣扎然后叫旁边的保安，服务人员过来看的自家总裁扛着那位客人，面带疑惑地看着他们，Thor 说“他脚崴了，我得带他回房间休息”然后服务人员很恭敬地鞠了躬退下了。

Loki感受到了绝望，大写的绝望。

Thor几乎是把他丢上床的，他在柔软的大床上努力缓解着刚才血液倒流的视觉眩晕，回过神来Thor已经脱掉了他的上衣，Loki想跑，往床的那一边爬，结果被Thor抓住脚拖回来禁锢在身下。Thor一下子吻住他，双手解开了他的衬衫，又把他的裤子褪下至膝盖，然后开始隔着内裤抚摸Loki的阴茎。

“啊……别……放手……啊！”

Thor突然含住了Loki胸前的乳珠，舌尖在乳头打转，还时不时用牙齿轻咬一下来惩罚他。Loki的阴茎在大手抚慰下已经完全勃起，内裤束缚着他很难受，Thor贴心地帮他把内裤脱下来，然后在撸动柱身的同时还不忘用粗糙的指腹去掠过马眼，每次掠过他都能感觉到身下人的一阵颤抖，Loki此时已经完全说不出话只能呻吟了。Thor的手向后面探去，后穴口不像第一次那样，这次他的手指很顺利地就进去了，轻车熟路地找到了Loki身体的敏感点然后细心地每次都照顾那里，然后慢慢地加入第二、第三根手指，Loki的身体已经软成一滩了，他觉得身体的深处痒得不行，Thor的手指按过浅处的敏感点确实很舒服，但他不够，他还要更深的，更大的，来满足自己，只有Thor的阴茎能做到。他顾不上现在自己有多羞耻了，“你…快进来…进来啊…”  
这个时候Thor偏偏不如他意，反而把搅动的手指抽了出去，欣赏粉嫩的穴口一开一合的诱人样貌，“进哪里？什么进去？”  
Loki觉得Thor真的很过分，把自己弄成现在这个样子又不负责还在一旁看笑话，他想自己用手解放前面可是几次尝试后Thor都阻止了他，还用领带把他的手绑起来。  
Loki真的要疯了，太难受了，身体越来越热越来越痒，他急需发泄，不然真的会被憋死的，Thor在这个时候开口，“求我啊，你求我我就给你”  
“我…求你…求你了…”  
“求我干什么”  
Loki觉得这太羞耻了，他说不出口，偏偏这个时候Thor用他粗糙的手撸动了一下他的阴茎。

去他妈的羞耻心！

“操我…求你…操我…啊！”Thor用他早已经硬得不行的阴茎插入了Loki的后穴，尽根没入，Loki被这一下又深又重的顶入刺激到直接射了出来，他失神地在高潮余韵中颤抖着，这次Thor很好地没有乱动，等Loki差不多回过神来后Thor就开始了大力的插抽。  
“啊……唔啊……” “快一点……那里……”   
“啊……”

这时候Thor突然全部退了出来，Loki感觉到后穴一空，然后整个人被翻过来跪在床上，屁股高高翘起，被缚的双手在身下，脸只能埋在枕头里，Thor把阴茎插了进来，这个像野兽交脔的姿势几乎完全粉碎了Loki的羞耻心，Thor刚开始是从背后抱住Loki 的腰，很重地，一下一下地，深深地顶入，每次顶入都能听到Loki很重的呻吟，然后慢慢地他直起上身，双手握住Loki 的细腰又快又大力地开始了狂风暴雨般地插抽。  
“啊…啊…啊啊啊啊！”  
“慢点……慢点啊……”  
“我……我快要……要……受不了……受不了了！”  
“啊……”  
Loki现在把脸埋在枕头里，生理性泪水溢出眼角已经湿了大片的枕头，即使隔着枕头呻吟也抑制不住叫声中的甜腻，在几百下顶入后Loki又射出来了，这次Thor没有再停下来等他，而是在高潮夹紧的后穴中继续插抽，几十下之后Thor也尽数射在了温热的甬道里面，灼烫的精液冲击着内壁，Loki的身体止不住地颤抖，虽然很丢人，但是Loki这次真的晕过去了，被操晕了。

Thor解开了他的双手把他抱紧浴缸里给他清洗，手指在后穴中搅动，Loki被身后的挑逗又弄醒了，他刚刚想骂Thor，“操……”然后埋在身体里的手指突然戳到敏感点让他骂人的脏话变成了呻吟。  
Thor笑眯眯地看着他，“你还想来？”然后Thor把他抱起来自己坐进浴缸，让Loki坐在自己的阴茎上，自己在下面慢慢地动着腰，“既然你想那我就满足你”

Loki不知道那天晚上自己射了多少次，反正到最后自己是射不出了，最后还是被做到晕过去了，在晕过去之前他想，明天肯定下不了床了。

 

又是一个第二天  
早晨Loki醒来，不，Loki被身后那个男人弄醒，已经是中午了。他现在一点都不想动，一点都不，再说他现在也动不了。Thor紧紧地抱着他，生怕他再走了一样，金色的毛茸茸的脑袋在自己的肩窝处蹭着，灼热的呼吸打在自己的锁骨上面，Loki抬手试图弄开这颗脑袋，但是第一，他没力气；第二，就算他有力气也弄不开。  
“别闹……痒……”要不是自己的嘴巴在动Loki都不相信这个是自己发出的声音。  
Thor撑起上身用手支着头，另一只手就在Loki的腰上来回游走，“你来这里干什么？你不会是来参加比赛的大学生吧？”  
Loki给了他一个白眼，“要不然呢？专门来嫖你的吗？嘶……”  
大手突然在他腰部的软肉处掐了一下，“你上次留下钱你以为我是什么？”  
说到这个Loki就很生气，本来给他留了早餐费结果没想到这次见面就问自己要钱，自己又给了他100没想到还这样对自己，虽然自己不是一个什么传统的守身如玉的人，但是他这样真的太过分了，“你这个人真的蛮不讲理啊，我好心给你留下钱买早餐你居然还来找我要钱，我昨晚上给你了你居然还这样对我！”

Thor愣了一下，他想了那么多种情况，怎么也没想到那是留给自己买早餐的钱，他昨天晚上真的是被Loki拍在胸口的100美元气疯了，昨晚上做得那么厉害，他突然开始觉得有点不好意思，但是他觉得不能表现出来，要不然这个年轻人一定会翘上天。他的手离开Loki的腰部，大手很温柔地摸了摸Loki的脸，摸着摸着他就觉得，他的脸真舒服，之前怎么没发现？？？然后他突然翻了个身把Loki压在身下，Loki被男人这个动作吓到了，他可没忘记昨天晚上这个人是怎么对自己的，他拉了拉被子试图把自己遮住，Thor把身体压得越来越近，就在Loki把眼睛闭上准备接受“再次被Thor压在身下”的事实的时候他感觉自己脸上附上了两只手，他把眼睛睁开一丝缝，Thor的表情并不是凶狠或者是带着情欲的，对，那是一种好奇，带着求知欲的眼神。Loki并没有想到这个1米9的金发大胸能够用可爱来形容，还在他晃神的时候Thor的手突然开始搓揉自己的脸，然后揪住自己的脸开始各种捏。  
Loki快要被他这种幼稚的行为气笑了，但是他笑不出来，因为他的脸被Thor揪得很痛。他使劲摇了摇头把Thor的手甩掉，轻轻按着自己被揉红的脸他又给了Thor一个白眼，“你是不是傻啊”

叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮……

Loki的手机响了，是Tony，他让Thor安静点，“喂？”  
“Loki你死哪去了！快给我下来！你明天还比不比赛了啊？你还想不想要奖学金了？你还想不想毕业了？你还想不想进Asgard了？你要是不想也别拖累我！5分钟之内你不下来你死定了！”Natasha的声音从里面传出来，这下不用扩音器Thor也知道这个年轻人是谁，来这里干什么了。

他坐起来，一脸笑嘻嘻地看着慌慌张张找衣服穿的年轻人，“你叫Loki？”  
Loki专注于穿衣服没有理会Thor，只是随口回答着“是啊，对啊”  
“你想去Asgard工作？”  
“对对对”  
“你想要奖学金？”  
“对对对”  
“你很怕你那个…同学？”  
“对对对”  
“你是不是喜欢我”  
“是是是” 

…… 

Loki猛地回头瞪着他，“谁喜欢你了？”  
“你啊”Thor摊了摊手无辜地看着他。

Loki本来想怼他几句但是他真的不想被Natasha骂，衬衫领口的扣子昨天晚上已经被扯掉了，敞开的领口下是遮掩不住的红痕和印记，Loki自己当然不知道，他走过厕所门口的时候已经没时间看里面的镜子了。

慌慌张张跑到集合室，“对不起对不起来晚了”  
“你昨天晚……上？嗯？你……没事，快过来。”Tony的欲言又止被Nat打断了，“Loki你快过来，明天你负责这样……”  
Natasha完全没有看到Tony的“眼神交流”也没有注意到Loki打开的领口下的景色，很快Loki全身心地投入到了比赛的准备中，忙完所有的东西之后已经是晚上8点过了，他一个人去餐厅吃饭，路上所有的人都用很奇怪的眼光打量他，有个带孩子的母亲在经过他时甚至捂着孩子的眼睛赶快走开，他低头看自己的衣服并没有什么问题，草草结束了晚餐他回到了自己的房间，泡在浴缸里他才觉得一身的酸痛，浴缸是恒温的，不知不觉他就睡着了。

醒来后他穿着睡衣走到镜子前面的时才发现自己脖子上锁骨上胸上全是各种牙痕吻印，他想起下午Tony的态度和路人奇怪的眼神，自己顶着这些羞人的印记在人前晃来晃去，而那个罪魁祸首不知道坐在哪个舒服的办公椅上悠闲地工作，“操你的……”

Loki决定下次见到Thor一定要把他掐死。

Thor坐在床上看着Loki匆匆忙忙穿上衣服然后迈着虚浮的步伐跑出去他觉得心情很好，自己知道了这个小家伙的名字，还知道他想来Asgard工作，这不就好办了吗。  
他给Fandral打了一个电话，让他把所有关于Loki的资料都送过来，既然他想要来Asgard工作，这样正好不是吗？

 

接下来的几天是紧张而忙碌的比赛，Loki他们团队毫无悬念地拿下了这次比赛的优胜，当所有人都聚在一起欢庆胜利的时候Loki生病了，应该是那天晚上在浴缸里睡着了之后着凉了，他推掉了庆功宴，找服务生要了几片阿司匹林之后浑浑噩噩地走到了自己的房间，像个婴儿一样用被子把自己裹成一团沉沉地睡过去了。

这应该是这几天里Loki睡得最安稳，最舒服的一觉，没有金发大胸的床上骚扰，也没有恶魔女同学的致命威胁，虽然他是被热醒的，7月的嘉城依旧炎热，虽然室内开了空调但是他在生病，再加上他用被子把自己裹了起来，当然会热醒。

Loki披着睡袍走到桌子旁边倒了一杯水，坐在椅子上一边喝水一边忽视了未接的10几个来电和堆积的短信打开手机刷着动态。

不出意外动态里全是昨天晚上庆功宴的照片，还有比赛官方发布的祝贺信息以及Asgard集团发出的招贤令。Loki定定地看着手机上的招贤令，拇指轻轻摩挲屏幕，微微颤动的指尖透露出这个年轻人的兴奋——Loki是家里的末子，从小就被爸爸妈妈和几个哥哥呵护着长大，他羡慕哥哥们能够自己顶起一片天，他也想要证明自己，然后他就决定去自家的对家Asgard工作，老Laufey虽然气，但是这个儿子从小是被宠到大的，舍不得打舍不得骂，只能看着他在外面去浪。

叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮……

是Laufey打来的电话，“儿子啊，听说你比赛赢了啊？”  
“对啊，这么简单的比赛怎么可能不赢”  
“儿子啊，你在嘉城那边习惯吗？还是约城这边好是吧……”  
“挺好的啊，我挺习惯的”  
“但是怎么说还是自己家这边好啊，你妈想你了，什么时候回来看看啊……”  
“我这次比赛完了会回家住一段时间的”  
“在那边干什么啊，回家好回家好……”  
“我在Asgard把工作的事情弄好了再回来，爸你等着吧！我还有事先挂了啊。”

嘟嘟嘟……

Loki心情颇好地挂断了电话。

叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮……  
电话又响了。  
是Tony打来的，“斑比啊，醒了吧，赶紧下来，老大要讲话了。”

Loki慢慢悠悠走到集合室，大家都围坐在一起讨论关于推荐名额的事情，Natasha和Banner是大四的，今年就会毕业，Nat决定去Asgard，Banner要继续在学校搞科研，Tony要跟着Jarvis老师继续做项目，所以这最后一个名额就留给了明年毕业的Loki在Asgard做实习。

Thor当晚就收到了送来的名单，他的目光紧紧锁住了Loki·Laufeyson这个名字。  
他看了一下，那个能力超强的Natasha让她去人事资源部，至于这位Laufeyson先生，自己刚好缺一位秘书不是吗？

Loki来到Asgard之后一个星期了，虽然他的职位是总裁秘书，但是他真的一次都没有见过这所谓的总裁。每天他来到办公室之后看到的是堆积起来的数不清的文件，他也曾经像其他人旁敲侧击地问过关于总裁的事。  
他们说总裁是一个不怒自威的人，听说年轻时上过战场还因此瞎了一只眼睛，但是近一段时间听说总裁有意将位置传给自己的儿子，也就是Asgard的新总裁。这新总裁可不一般啊，是名牌大学的荣誉毕业生，来公司之后可谓是大有建树，先不说他的实力，就说这新总裁的人，长得是真帅，一下子就俘获了公司里的人心。听他们把这新总裁吹得神神乎乎的，Loki现在还有点期待这个新总裁了。

这是8月的最后一个星期了，Loki在收拾东西准备回家的时候被告知每个月最后一个星期五公司都会有一个聚会，今天大家决定吃完饭后去ktv玩个通宵。  
到ktv之后大家都很放得开，Loki作为一个新人“安安静静”的，“乖巧”的坐在一旁玩手机。有人提议说要摇骰子然后喝酒，Loki当然也加入了这场游戏，前几把Loki就让他们“吃了苦头”，可是他本人一杯酒都没有喝过，所以游戏玩到后面就变成了所有人针对Loki一个人，发誓今晚上要把他灌醉。

Thor弄完手上的工作已经快8点了，Fandral说今天在ktv，新来的那个大学生也在，Thor赶紧收拾了东西往那边赶。在路上的时候Fandral又给他发了短信说那个大学生都快被他们灌醉了，Thor不得不加快了速度。  
当他赶到包间的时候就看到Loki正被扶着往厕所那边走，扶着他的那个人看到Thor来了就说了句“总裁您来了，我们定的包间在那边。”Thor还没有说话，被扶着的Loki虚着眼睛抬起头来看着Thor，“谁是总裁？我来了一个星期了都还没看到他……”然后又仔细看了看Thor，“我是不是在哪看过你啊……嗯……记不起来了……呕……”话还没说完Loki就又要吐了，Thor从那个人的手上接过Loki让那个人先回包间，说自己来照顾Loki。

等那个人走后Thor一下把人打横抱起，晕乎乎的Loki顺手就挽上了Thor的脖子，一边被抱着还一边嘟囔着什么。“之前……也有一个人抱过我……嗝……那个人……啧……”  
Thor听到他说也有人抱过他，心里免不了有些膈应，“谁还抱过你啊？”  
“一个…金发大胸……太过分了……当着那么多人的面……嗝……扛着我……后来还……我一个晚上都没睡好……”Loki像是想到了什么讨厌的东西，咂了咂嘴，“可真是个混蛋……你说是吧？”然后Loki又开始打量抱着自己的这个人，“你长得真好看，我喜欢你，你帮我去教训那个人好不好？他叫……嗯……他叫Thor！”  
Thor听到这里脸一下就黑了，刚好走到厕所门前，他一脚踹开门走进隔间反手就把门锁上了，就在黑发青年还在用手锤他背的时候他一转身，用手托着男子的头就把人抵在了墙壁上，一只脚抵在年轻人的两条腿之间。

Loki被男人突如其来的袭击吓到了，他本能地闭上眼睛，隔了一会儿又没有感觉到男人下一步的动作，他慢慢虚开眼睛小心翼翼地去看面前的男人。金色的头发，蔚蓝的眼睛，还比自己高一点……Loki觉得自己好像在哪见过这个人。  
“我是不是……”Thor的吻截断了Loki想要说的话，而Loki则被这个吻吓得瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴也微微张开，Thor就趁这个时候把舌头探了进去，这个绵长的吻在Loki快要喘不过气的时候结束了，Thor在Loki喘气的时候凑近他的耳朵低声问他，“你不记得我了？嗯？”  
Loki抬起头瞪大眼睛用仅剩的一丝丝理智好好观察面前的这个人，他记得好像Thor也是金色的头发……他也有蓝色的眼睛……两个人好像都有这么好的身材……那他是谁？  
Loki想了半天也没有想出来自己在哪看过他，男人抵在自己双腿之间的腿不安分地摩擦打乱了Loki的思绪，男人的另一只手也带着色情意味地在身下开始乱摸。

“别……这样……”Loki难耐地叫出了声。  
Thor又解开了他的裤子，隔着内裤开始抚慰那根半硬的阴茎，“你不是也有感觉吗……”  
内裤被Thor扒了下来，带着茧子的大手开始上下撸动着，食指还有意无意地从伞状头部掠过，被修得整齐的短指甲还会时不时地轻轻刮过马眼，Loki十分难耐地蹭着Thor的脖子，不是还发出哼哼唧唧的声音，Thor觉得他现在这个样子可爱极了，就想把人摁在身下狠狠地做。他深吸了一口气，稍微低了一下头，“你真的记不起我是谁了吗？”  
Loki把头埋在Thor的肩窝里，情欲充斥着他的大脑，过多的酒精不仅模糊了他的视线，还让他的身体感官变得更加敏感，他不停地用头去蹭Thor，嘴里还不断地念着“不知道不知道我真的不知道”

Thor叹了一口气，解下自己的领带蒙住了Loki的眼睛，然后把人翻了一转压在了墙上，又逮住他的胡乱摆动的双手压在头上，另一只空出来的手探到下面的穴口轻轻按压着，Thor又把自己的身体贴上了Loki的后背，“既然你看不清，那你就自己来感受吧……”  
手指的突然深入让黑发青年的身体打了一个颤，手指被肠肉夹紧，艰难地往里面探索，循着记忆中的位置Thor找到了那个点，Loki的呻吟也开始变了调，身体渐渐地放松后第二根，第三根手指也深入了其中。草草地插抽了几下Thor就退出了手指，肠液因为异物的退出也被带离了身体，Thor拉开自己的裤子，解放出了自己的大家伙，就着肠液在Loki白嫩的臀部摩擦。

Loki的眼睛就算没有被蒙住他也看不清什么东西，他喝了太多酒了，但是现在被蒙蔽的视线让他其他感官变得敏感，他感觉到了身后那个巨大的器物，很热，但是他觉得自己现在更热，小腹那里的火，身体内部的瘙痒，他需要这个东西来帮助自己，“Thor……”他情不自禁地呢喃出了这个名字。

听到他叫了自己，Thor把抵在穴口的头部轻轻地往里面送了一下，没有润滑液的性爱让进入变得困难，他舍不得伤到Loki，他慢慢地，慢慢地往里面送，送到三分之二的时候就停下来浅浅地插抽，Loki在浅浅的插抽中逐渐适应了进入身体的巨大异物，这样隔靴搔痒的动作只是望梅止渴，他还想要更多，更多。身体开始扭动，开始往身后靠去，他的腰软了下来，头向后仰了起来，露出了白皙的脖子，嘴里还溢出止不住的呻吟，“快……快一点……”

身后的插抽停止了一下，在Loki还没有反应过来的时候肉刃以极重的力道插入了身体，Loki整个人被顶得往墙上蹭了一下，但是嘴里的呻吟表示了这具身体的满足。Thor放开了他的手，一直手搂着Loki的腰另一只手在Loki的小腹那里来回游走，就着这样的姿势九浅一深地插抽着。  
Loki被放开的双手在头顶处虚握着，手指在每一次重顶的时候会搅在一起。他感受到Thor的头在自己肩膀那里磨蹭着，他还感受到Thor灼热的鼻息打在自己的皮肤上，他已经管不了嘴里的呻吟了，在酒精的作用下他甚至能感受到身体里巨物上突出的血管。渐渐地他不满足于现在的插抽，他出声催促Thor，快点，再快一点。

吱————

厕所的门被打开了，Loki听到这个声音赶紧闭上了嘴巴，身体也开始紧绷。  
Thor坏心地笑了笑，抽出一只手捂住Loki的嘴，然后腰部开始用力，快速地顶入再抽出。  
“你不想别人听到吧……你刚才说要快点的……”

Loki想要骂人的脏话被快速的插抽打断了，他现在不敢出声，他竭力抑制着呻吟，可是身体里面的异物却毫不留情地侵入着他，一次又一次地打乱他的计划。终于那个人走出了厕所，Thor放开他的嘴巴的同时Loki就开始叫着Thor的名字，叫着他快一点，Thor也感觉到了Loki快高潮了，他开始撸动着Loki的阴茎，在几十下之后两个人一起达到了高潮，Loki射到了墙壁上而Thor射到了Loki身体里。

就着身上的纸巾Thor简单地清理了一下，尽量整理好两人的衣服之后Thor给Fandral打了个电话说带醉得不省人事的Loki回家，然后抱着Loki走出了KTV。

 

Loki挣扎着把眼睛虚开一丝缝，昨天晚上他没睡好，他做了一个梦，他梦到自己去骑马，本来好好的，但是不知道发生了什么，马受了惊突然开始发狂，颠簸得很厉害，他努力去控制，但最后还是摔了下去，醒来就觉得腰很酸，心里面还暗自想“这个梦挺真实的”。他想伸个懒腰，手还没伸开就感觉腰上搭着什么东西，他又慢慢翻身过去，金色的头发一点点映入视线，待他完全看清楚身后人的脸时Loki的心脏猛地跳了一下——怎么又是他！  
赶紧冷静下来，Loki想说不定这还是一个梦，说不定是自己的梦中梦，他赶紧揪了一下自己的脸，“嘶——”真疼。Loki推了推他的手，被男人这样搂着，凭Loki自己的力量是不可能挣开的。冷静下来的Loki看着眼前熟睡的男人，柔软的金色碎发零散的搭在前额，紧闭的金色睫毛下是一双有着大海蔚蓝的眼睛，说不清什么，Loki就是很喜欢这样纯粹的眼睛，其实最开始认识Thor只是一个意外，如果不考虑Thor不明不白的职业和背景，Loki还是很喜欢这个人的，毕竟谁不喜欢这样一个宛如神祇的人当自己的男朋友呢？Loki就这样傻傻地看着人发呆，突然他想到昨晚上自己似乎是和同事们在KTV拼酒，后来被谁扶了出去，然后……想到后来发生的事年轻人的脸没由来地红了，Loki习惯性地把脸埋进了被子，但是猛地一下动作太大了把本来就快要醒来的Thor弄醒了。  
看着在被子里蜷缩成一团的人Thor不明所以地笑了，“你在害羞什么，又不是没睡过。”  
Loki缩在被子里闷闷地说：“你为什么会和我睡一起？昨天不是我朋友扶我出去的吗……”  
Thor把人从被子里面“剥”了出来，把脸凑到年轻人的面前暧昧地说，“你忘了昨晚上我们做了什么了吗？”  
“我……当然记得……”被暴露出来的Loki红着脸支支吾吾地说。  
“那就是了，放心，这次不会要你给早餐费的。”说完Thor起身走进了浴室。

……

Loki躺下来用被子把自己裹得只剩脸，他开始梳理昨晚醉酒后模糊而混乱的记忆。  
最开始是同事把自己扶了出去……然后再走廊上遇到了……谁？ 好像是……他记得同事说的是……总裁？后来那人就带自己到厕所……

……

Loki睁大眼睛，一个令人震惊的事实在他脑子里浮现——Thor是Asgard的新总裁！而自己就是总裁秘书！

就在小秘书还在被子里消化这个事实的时候，总裁已经洗完澡裹着浴袍走了出来，他随口就问到，“你要吃什么？”但是久久没有听到回答，他走到床的另一边，看见的就是Loki裹在被子里失神的样子。他用手在Loki面前晃了晃试图拉回年轻人的思绪，“Loki？”

“嗯？？”  
看清了眼前的人，Loki迅速起身，很严肃地问Thor，“你就是Asgard的新总裁？”

早知道Loki会吃惊自己的身份，但没想到他会在这个时候问，“没错，我是。”

“你早就知道我要来参加这个比赛？”  
“所以你早就想让我来当总裁秘书？”  
“是不是等我实习期结束就要把我甩了？你把我当什么了？”

“别那么紧张，我是在你比赛优胜之后才知道这些的。”Thor一边安抚着这个炸毛的小东西一边把他摁坐在床上，“没有你想得那么复杂，我是真的喜欢你才会把你留在身边的，我看起来像是那种玩了就走的人吗？”Thor坐在Loki对面的椅子上摊开双手接受着Loki的审查，然后他就看到Loki若有所思地点了点头。  
Thor甚是焦急地走到Loki面前双手按住了他的肩膀，低下腰直视着他的双眼，“可能之前我有些事情确实有一些过分，但是你还要在这边留这么长一段时间，我们可以试试，你可以当作我在追求你，给我一个机会好吗？”

Loki被这个突如其来的告白搞懵了，再加上Thor就在面前直视着自己的双眼，两人之间的距离很近，他甚至能闻到Thor洗完澡之后身上的味道，两个人之间的气氛实在是暧昧到不行，他赶紧咳嗽了一下别开了脸，“我……我考虑考虑……”  
Thor高兴得想抱着Loki亲一口，但是Loki的肚子在这个时候不争气地叫了，年轻人羞把脸埋进了被子里，“我要吃三明治……美式咖啡要冷的……”  
Thor赶紧订了room service，两个人在其乐融融的氛围中吃完了这顿早餐。

星期一  
一上班同事们都很关心Loki的身体状况，毕竟那天他醉得厉害。在感谢过他们之后Loki走进了总裁办公室，他把装有早餐的纸袋放在了办公桌上，再确认食物尚有余温之后他拿起了桌上的文件准备转身离开。一转身他就装进了一个怀抱，“陪我吃完再走吧……”

11月  
这是11月的最后一个星期五，这也是Loki在Asgard实习的最后一天了，在这3个半月的实习中Loki已经和周围的人打好了关系，凭借着自己的能力他也赢得了在Asgard的地位。

下班时间  
Loki把装着自己资料的文件袋放到了总裁的桌子上，现在他只需要等Thor在这最后一个文件上签字，这样他毕业之后就能到这里正式工作了。他看了一下手表，离下班还有1个小时，Thor还在开会，自己先在这里等等吧。  
然后他坐到了一旁的沙发上，夕阳的余晖透过大厦的玻璃铺洒在办公室的地板上，办公室里的暖气再加上这看起来暖暖的夕阳催生了Loki的睡意，他沉沉地躺在沙发上睡过去了。

再次睁开眼睛的时候天已经黑了，他看到自己身上搭着一件西装外套，Thor就坐在办公桌前写着什么东西。听到动静Thor抬起头看着Loki，“你醒了？这个文件我已经签好了，我们回家？”  
“走吧。”

机场  
Thor把Loki送到了机场，他看着Loki过了安检，他回头往外面走去，双手揣到衣兜里，忽然他摸到了一张纸条，摸出来是一看是Loki的字，

“WAIT FOR ME”

 

番外1  
Loki离开Asgard的第368天。想他。

星期一的一大早，Asgard现任总裁Thor·Odinson就趴在自己的办公桌上，没有理会现任秘书送过来的冰咖啡，幽怨的但却双眼专注地凝视着双手捧着的相框中笑容灿烂的黑发男子。  
“我好想喝Loki早上送来的加牛奶的热咖啡啊啊啊啊！！！”身子向后一仰Thor任由发丝垂落，毫无形象地瘫在椅子上大叫。反正自己办公室的隔音效果很好。

Loki已经离开实习岗位将近一年了，这段时间以来两人聚少离多，偶尔几次在约城的会面Thor从百忙中抽空出来去找他的。两人平时都很忙，Thor刚刚从Odin手上接管下Asgard，即使之前有所了解但这个庞大的金融帝国还是需要上位者好好经营的。而Loki呢，自从离开Asgard之后就全身心投入到了自己的毕业准备之中。

Thor现在很郁闷。  
因为上周六晚上两人在视频聊天的时候Loki半是思考半是商量的和他说到现在自己导师的手上有一个很好的课题，但是如果要做这个课题的话那么自己就不能毕业之后来这边工作。Thor本来想说让Loki过来的，但是看到那边自己爱人脸上的对于课题的期待与向往他一下子没说出口。  
他现在很郁闷，一方面是不想再和Loki分开了，但另一方面又想让他去做自己喜欢的事情。

烦闷的心情让一向勤奋的总裁失去了工作的热情。他站起身来，走了两步，然后把自己投入了办公室的超软布艺沙发的怀抱里。  
这个沙发还是Loki给自己选的。他把脸埋在沙发的一个靠垫上，发出闷闷的，像小孩子生气一样的呜咽声。

现在的Thor就像一只丢失飞盘的金毛大型犬。

继续把脸埋在靠垫里，他听到了办公室门被打开的声音，Thor头也不抬地说了一句“把东西放桌子上吧。”  
这个时间能来的只有Fandral。Thor心想。  
然后他听到了近在咫尺的杯子接触桌子的声音。  
就在他蹭起身后头的一下，进入视线的是一双白皙修长的手……和一杯咖啡。  
是加了牛奶的热咖啡。Thor闻出了味道。

“东西放桌子上了，我走了。”清冷的男声传入Thor的耳朵，然后就在黑发男人要离开办公室的时候Thor一下子抱住了他。  
“你怎么来了。”Thor把头埋在男子的颈窝像狗狗一样使劲嗅着男子的味道，他紧紧的抱住男子，声音里透露出的是止不住的喜悦。  
黑发男子推开他拉出了一点距离，翠绿的眸子直视着Thor，“想你了，来看看你。”  
话一说完Thor就把人扑在了门上，一直手托住他的后脑另一只手趁机锁住了办公室的大门。

就在Thor托住Loki屁股的那一下，Loki很自然地就用腿盘住了Thor的腰，就这样Thor抱着人往沙发那边走过去。  
他把人压在了柔软的沙发上，不停地用头去蹭Loki的脸，“我好想你，好想你……”  
Loki被他弄得很痒，赶紧伸手止住了他的动作，“知道了，知道了，我也很想你。”  
Thor不理会他敷衍的安慰继续把头埋在他身上蹭，“你在敷衍我……”

Loki被他这么幼稚的动作弄得哭笑不得，他把Thor推起来了一点，然后用手搂住他的脖子把头蹭到他耳边，“我其实没穿内裤，不信你摸。”

Thor的理智在听到这句话的时候“嘣”的一声就断掉了。

他一把把Loki的裤子褪到腿弯处，果然Loki没有骗他，他真的没穿内裤。白嫩的性器在之前Thor的蹭弄下已经挺立起来，Thor用手开始缓缓撸动玉茎，带有薄茧的大手让Loki有了比自渎要舒适得多的感觉，而修剪得圆润的指甲不时轻蹭过马眼则让Loki舒服得一颤。  
“Thor……后，后面……”Loki躺在沙发上面色潮红地发出了喑哑的声音。

快一个月没有做过的甬道被异物侵入后带来了短暂的不适，不一会儿取而代之的便是渴望被填满的欲望。  
看着身下人泛红的眼尾和粉红的脸颊，Thor草草地用手指扩充了一下之后便把自己勃起的巨物抵在了穴口，缓慢地推进让Loki的身体渐渐适应了，当囊袋触碰到屁股后两人都发出了满足的叹息。

缓缓地插抽之后Loki便不满足于这样的隔靴搔痒，就在他要求到Thor快点之后，Thor一下子把他抱起来，两人就坐在沙发上。体位突然的变化让巨大的阴茎深入到了更深的内部，还没等Loki发出“好深”的叹息Thor就开始了快速的插抽，他一直手搂住Loki的腰另一只手还不断撸动着Loki的阴茎，同时上面还不停地吮吸着Loki胸前的乳粒。

Loki被这样的刺激折腾到忍不住叫出来，Thor的阴茎很大，每一次都能滑过自己体内的敏感地带，再加上自己骑在他身上这个体位，巨物在划过敏感带之后又直击体内深处，Thor插抽的速度很快，在他上一个呻吟还没有完全发出声时就又开始了下一次的呻吟。

太快了……  
“Thor……太快……太快了……”  
“好深……啊……”  
“Thor……Thor……”  
“我……我要射了……啊……”

“射出来，亲爱的。”Thor加快了胯下的速度，同时他放过了Loki胸前早已被吮吸得红肿的乳粒开始和他亲吻，吞下了他一声声破碎不堪的呻吟。  
在擦过敏感点重击深处的一次撞击后Loki尖叫着射了出来，浓稠的白浊甚至溅了几滴在两人的下巴上，高潮后Loki失神地放空了平时那双精明的绿眼睛，小穴不断收缩，绞得Thor忍不住缴了械，全部交代在了Loki身体里面，刚刚已经射过的前端被Thor射进来的滚烫的精液烫得又吐了几口白浊。

Thor拔出了依然硬挺的阴茎，射进去的白浊失去了堵塞之后缓缓流了出来，带给Loki一种失禁的感觉，Thor赶紧扯纸给Loki做简单的清洁，然后脱下自己的外套裹住了他。简短地给Fandral打过电话之后，Asgard的总裁开始了今日份的罢工。

晚上，翻云覆雨之后的两人裹在被子里，Thor紧紧地从背后抱住Loki并把头埋在他的颈窝处。

“你怎么想到过来找我？”  
“之前我给你提过的那个课题，我答应我的导师了。”  
“嗷……”Thor像是失宠的狗狗一样闷闷地叫了一声。  
“那你之后就不过来了吗……”  
“过来啊。”

？？？

Thor确定自己没有听错之后抬起头看着转过身来的Loki。  
“真的吗？？？”  
“对啊，导师说那个项目在嘉城这边进行，所以我可以……”  
“Thor放手！”  
“啊……”

之后Loki就正式搬到了Thor的家里，两个人一个上班一个做课题研究，终于过上了没羞没臊的同居生活。


End file.
